Someone I used to know
by MissHeartbreak-xo
Summary: Life was pretty great for Addison. Until her bestfriend confessed to being in love with her. Watch as Addison has to make the toughest decisions of her life as she chooses between who she should love, and who she really loves. EmbryXOC
1. Chapter 1

If you asked me last year where I saw myself in a year, I could quickly tell you that this wasn't it. Everything I am right now is nothing like I thought I would have been. The way things are in general are nothing like I thought they would be. To see people I couldn't live without last year walk away from my life and become strangers. I feel like time has flown by, and day-to-day nothing has really changed; yet looking back at where I was around this exact time last year, everything is different.

It all started at a conference. I was 14 years old. Awkward, pre-pubescent, and just starting to blossom into a younger version of myself. I still remember that first conversation, he was going on about Stephen Harper for some reason, looking back I think that was the year was elected as prime minister. He seemed obsessed with politics. And at that age, politics was merely something adults talked about every fourth October when election time came. I didn't really understand the majority of what he was going on about, and labelled him as irritating.

The funny thing was, suddenly all we did was talk, about everything. Sometimes even politics to my dismay. This person became my confidant. Every thought I had for the next four years, he knew it. Christmas breaks became our time to talk. We contemplated our views on everything. Eventually, I realized I had feelings for him. But, I blew it. If I had've known then, what I know now. Maybe I would have treated him right. For years, I remained close with him, being each others everything. I never really realized, but he was the person who got all of me, except the real part that he wanted. He's the person I'm still the most proud of, for everything he's accomplished in his lifetime.

He was my best friend. He picked up the pieces of my heart that ignorant and underserving boys smashed to smithereens many times over, and never once complained. Never once did he tell me that enough was enough and it was time to stop talking about it. The memory of his grade nine grad was just that and it never came up. We stuck close through out high school. Especially in our last year, he asked me to his graduation. Which I was over the moon about. Finally, I had thought. I would get my chance again. The one special thing, I always leave out, whenever I tell my close friends about this, was "The look". It wasn't just any look, but a fulfilling connection. It didn't happen too often, but whenever it did. It gave me a funny feeling, it's the best way I could describe hope. I had the best time with him, it was better than my own graduation, just because I got to spend it all with my best friend.

Things started up again between us. But not in such a patriarchal way. There was a special spot in our hearts for each other, but it was toxic. I never really would choose him over anyone else, and he would never choose me over work.

It was 2:50 in the morning, on November twenty-first. That exact moment, changed everything. I didn't really expect that message to come through, even thinking about that message, makes my gut wrench out in despair. I've never been one to think twice about things, I've always realized that life goes on, and it has to. The world wont just stop for you, because you feel like your whole life has ended. Also, just because you think your life is over. Doesn't mean it really is. Which is something, I'm still learning to understand.

We walked in the mountain of snow, that now covered bowering park. Bowering park was our place. Whenever I drive past it these days, I think of him. Symbolically, this is the place that everything started. The place he first stood me up, and now the place I would reject him.

"I can't convince you just to trust me Addison, I know it's tough. But you should. How many times have I picked up the pieces, have I been here for you, and never once left? Unless we both thought it was for the best." He started.

My questioning continued, I had just found something so perfect with someone else. Why didn't he tell me how he felt two weeks earlier? When I was still able to say yes. Because everything he said made me want to jump into his arms and apologize for everything that's happened and how I wished it was him all along.

"Addison, I feel like I'm on the bachlorette. I can't play this game. Either you want me or you don't. I will respect your decision either way. I know it's not good timing, and I get that."

" I can't trust you anymore," I replied

"I know" He responded.

"Look, no matter what dumb excuse I gave you all those times, as to why we couldn't be together were lies. I knew things would never work with any other girl. Because she wasn't you. It was always you." He continued.

Please believe, that my heart was turning to mush and I'm not some heartless girl. But I couldn't do it. Maybe, it was because I knew he would get over me, that life would go on for him, and he didn't need me the way the other did. I also knew that, if this scenario hadn't of happened. I wouldn't have thought twice about this.

We hardly talk anymore. Which I understand now. At first, I felt betrayed. How could he just leave me? But looking back, I understand. It had always seemed that he was my last choice. I guess, I just never really realized how much he needed me.

So life went on. It was hard - Really hard. Because, I had no one to talk to about this whole ordeal. I could talk to my other girlfriends, but they never really understood. What I had with him, was what most people never got in a lifetime. So how could they understand? I now realize that, sometimes your whole life changes all because you met one person. He's still the person I'm the most proud of. I gloat about his accomplishments whenever I get, but now instead of saying "My best friend", I say "Someone I used to know."

3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am currently writing a research paper examining the effects of social communication technology on youths social lives. If you guys could be the best readers ever and take my survey (which literally takes one minute to do) It would be so so so appreciated.

.com/surveys/eb91893/technology-and-it-s-effect-on-social-lives/

Also! I would like to thank the very sweet readers who have taken the time to favorite me and PM me! It doesn't go un-noticed and I love you guys for taking the time to make me feel appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight, only this plot (which is based on a true life event), and my two characters Jason and Addison.

Lastly, enjoy :)

Chapter 2

He was intelligent, sarcastic and quite possibly the funniest boy I've ever known. Jason LaCoutre. He was from Montreal, didn't speak a word of French, but often times pretended he couldn't understand English when those around him irritated him. We attended Forks High together on the weekdays, and on weekends we attended whatever cafes we spotted that caught our interest. We talked about life like we were great philosophers, considering every aspect and angle. We were basically each other's psychologists, and sometimes psychiatrists too. Always encouraging each other to do what was best for us. Never being greedy and always knowing that there was an unspoken bond there. But, generally these kinds of things are too good to be true. Which is what has been proved to me time and time again.

I've only really considered to have my heart broken once. It didn't feel anything like this, because when I first had my heart broken; It was okay to act childish and beg to be taken back - even when you knew you didn't deserved to be. Now I was considered an adult, enrolling in community college somewhat qualifies I suppose. My heart didn't exist once Jason left. But, I kind of deserved it. After a while of fucking around with someone, even if you don't realize that you're doing so. They get tired of it. Damn well tired of it. The whole journey of getting here has been long and tedious. Too tedious to completely explain, and way too painful to re-visit if I wanted to remain somewhat alive and have a possibility of faking my happiness until I eventually died when I was eighty years old.

Summer was always our time. It belonged to Jason and I. We spent the most of our time together then and we laughed for hours on end, he let me cry about stupid boys, and he confessed his deepest fears to me. We talked until the wee hours of the morning. This was the summer that everything changed though. I finally had to stand on my own two feet, and make my own decisions about life. I started by applying to work with some vets in town. Which, might I add, it's incredibly hard to get a job with vets. They want trained professionals, which I don't blame them. But I lucked into a job on the Quilette reservation. Mostly doing bitch work, for a lack of a better explanation, but it was step one to working as a vet once I got older. Today was my first day. Which I suppose is why I'm so nervous, its day one of the new and improved Addison Taylor. I liked the old me a lot too, but this me is going to be like the 2.5 version the best me possible, because I deserved this. I deserved to feel happiness again. The drive to work was boring, it felt longer than usual and the radio was no help. I couldn't stand hearing my own thoughts, or those verbalized by singers, or the radio hosts anymore.

I walked into the veterinarian clinic and was immediately greeted by . She was warm and friendly. "Hey there Addison! It's great to see someone so young so interested in this field of work. I can't wait to get started with you,"

I nodded. " Thanks, I've been super excited to get working here ever since you called me back in April."

"So, lets start with a tour of the clinic, how does that sound?" She asked brightly.

"Great," I responded.

"Well, there's four main sections to the clinic. We have the waiting room, with the triage nurse, for a lack of a better explanation for the animals to check in and such," She said showing me the waiting room. Her clinic reminded me of a regular doctors office for humans it was that nice. The walls were painted a nice beige color with white crown molding around the top, there was artwork hung around and semi-comfy chairs for the owners of the animals to wait. There was of course some toys for the animals to play with a few birds toys hanging from the ceiling and cat scratching posts in the corners of the rooms to keep the animals occupied. "And this is Trudy," Said , "She's the most organized woman you'll ever meet. Trudy this is Addison, she'll be working here this summer."

Trudy smiled a warm smile. She was a well-aged woman in my opinion, she looked to be somewhere in her mid-fifties. "Nice to meet you," I smiled in return.

"So, to the back corner, is my office." continued. "It's where the animals will be taken to be seen, and further behind is an x-ray room, and some other things that you don't need to worry too much about just yet."

I followed her down the long hallway and took the door to the right, "This is where the animals who need to stay here over night will stay, if their in for tests, needing an emergency check up, all those little things, it even works kind of as a kennel service, but it's primarily for sick patients. Last," She said as we turned to the left "Is a storage room, it's just a bunch of supplies we need to keep this place going, and its also been used as extra space for animals when we get really busy and they need a place to stay. We do a type of stray service, I'll check them out to make sure they don't have anything thats contagious, keep them treated with extra antibiotics around if they are sick, and we try to find a good home for them instead of leaving them out in the cold."

We walked back to the reception area, "That concludes our tour!" She smiled excitedly. "First off, I'm going to get Trudy to make you a name tag. You're new around here and most people know everyone, but since they won't know you, a name tag is a good start. I'm then going to get you to learn how to fill out those triage forms for the pets so you can get started."

I was genuinely excited about this job. It was nice to be doing something I thoroughly enjoyed. When my lunch break rolled around, I decided to work through it. Because in all honesty, the one person I wanted to call to tell about my new amazing job, was Jason. Who, I couldn't call anymore. On our last phone call, he told me it was "emotional suicide" to be close to me. I cried like a baby and slept on the couch, once I'm that upset sleep does not come easy so off to the couch I will go.

Once my first day was over I walked out to my car, a new light and airy feel to my step. I had the best day at work, and what was even better is that I was now getting paid for doing stuff that I love. I could not wait for tomorrow to come so I could get out of my house and avoid the memories of Jason. Who I dearly wished was around. The best thing about Jason was that we could talk about everything and nothing all at the same time. He knew my deepest fears, secrets, hopes and desires. And by all rights, I should've been with him. I 100% know and accept this. As perfect as this sounds, I wasn't mean to be. Something was missing with him. Mainly, dedication.

As I sat in my car, taking a breather and a moment to relax before heading back to Forks (otherwise known as home), I noticed a group of boys walk into the clinic. Group as in three boys. One was tall and skinny, but lean all the same. The other boy, who seemed to be the ring leader was tall with large muscles, visible even under his clothing. The last boy, looked a little young to be hanging around with the others. He looked to be about 15, while the others looked to be in their early twenties. I watched as left for the day with them. She made sure to smile and wave at me before she left.

I was off to a good start. I think.


End file.
